Conveyors of the kind referred to initially are used extensively in foundries, examples being described in DK Patent Specifications Nos. 119,373 and 127,494 as well as in the DE Published Patent Application No. 3,613,845 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,036.
In conveyors of this kind, the bars used for supporting and moving the moulds or mould parts are normally made of steel. As the sand moulds or mould parts are hot and moist, water will condense on the bars, causing a build-up of sand due to the adhesive properties of the binders used in the mould sand.
This may lead to that the moulds are lifted slightly from the conveyor bars, in many cases causing offset between the parts of the finished casting.